falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Shrapnel
|derived = |special = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Salmon |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairMessy01 |head add ons=BeardGoateeWide EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =FlakAndShrapnel FlakShrapnelSell RCGenericVoiceFaction RCResidentFaction SmokerFaction |class =VendorWeapons |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =Shrapnel |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Shrapnel lives in Rivet City with his partner Flak. Together they run the Flak 'N Shrapnel's weapons store in the Rivet City market. Background Shrapnel, 50, is grizzled and rough around the edges, but he has long since left his raider days behind. He spends his days in the store with Flak, selling merchandise. He gets along with Flak because they share a fascination with guns. However, he's usually rude and insulting to everyone else. At Flak's request, he tries hard to not be rude when he's behind the counter of the shop, but he's finding it difficult.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule Together with his partner Flak, he runs the Flak 'N Shrapnel's weapons store in the Rivet City marketplace. He can sell you ordnance and repair your weapons. Flak and Shrapnel share their store's inventory, so buying or selling from either one of them will update both of their stocks. This means that if Flak is enslaved by the player for Paradise Falls, Flak 'N Shrapnel's in the Marketplace will still be open. They consistently have a larger amount of caps than the other shops in Rivet City. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Should you enslave Flak for Grouse at Paradise Falls, Shrapnel will likely be close enough to notice the action and subsequently turn hostile. * Sometimes when Flak is enslaved, Shrapnel will leave Rivet City and travel to Paradise Falls, into the slave pens where Flak is being detained. He will still buy or sell if approached in the wasteland or Paradise Falls; he can be asked to see his inventory wherever he is. Inventory Notes * Shrapnel is an essential character. The reason for this is unknown. * Shrapnel rarely opens the door to his quarters, and then only briefly, after which the door is re-locked. The only regular time he unlocks his quarters is at approximately 12:30AM. To avoid being trapped in his room a player must either wait until a few minutes before he unlocks the door again, or pick the lock (which requires at least a 50 Lockpick skill). * One of the speech options when talking to Shrapnel is "I'm thinking of buying some ordinance," which opens up the barter menu. This is a typo, as ordinance means "law or regulation" and is commonly confused with ordnance which means "weapons or ammunition." Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Shrapnel appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * After Flak is enslaved, Shrapnel will wander out of Rivet City and may be encountered in various locations. Shrapnel travels to Paradise Falls from Rivet City, to the slave house, and then back. If Flak is freed from the collar or killed, he will return to Rivet City. When found, he will speak as if he is still in Rivet City, and he will still sell items from his shop. * Sometimes, you will have a message that Shrapnel is unconscious, even when the Lone Wanderer is not in Rivet City. Gallery FO3 Shrapnel endslide.jpg|Shrapnel in an endings slide Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Shrapnel es:Metralla it:Shrapnel ru:Шрапнель uk:Шрапнель